life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Chloe's Letters
Chloe's Letters is a section of Chloe's journal, and contains 8 pages as of Episode 1: Awake, which record Chloe Price's experiences in Arcadia Bay throughout the events of Life is Strange: Before the Storm, beginning in April 2010, during her sophomore year at Blackwell Academy. Episode One - "Awake" 3/5/10 Dear Max, Dad got me this stationery one day when I complained about wanting to send an email and the internet was down. And tonight I thought: Hey! Maybe it's time to write Max! The funny thing is, I don't really know what to say. Cause we haven't talked in three months. Despite all my calls, and texts, and... Not that I'm upset, or anything. Fuck. There's no way I'm sending this, is there? Chloe, the Unfriended 3/??/10 MAX Now this is more like it! here I can write to you all I want without wondering or worrying if you'll ever write me back. Maybe one day, when you return home and apologize for having forgotten all about me and we kiss and make up, I'll show this to you and we can read it and laugh. Or maybe I'll decide that journal Max is way cooler than reality Max and you'll just live in here forever as my little imaginary former current best friend pen pal. Time will tell. Chloe, the Journal Boss 3/20/10 max Ready? So mom suggests taking a road trip next summer and I'm like cool I guess. But then she starts talking about David being there. Yes, that David, the wanna-be drill sergeant who swooped in on mom and has stuck around like a bad zit. David, The Mustache Monster From Planet Dipshit. THAT FUCKING DAVID!!!!! Anyway, I politely suggested to Mom that perhaps it was too early to assume David would be in the picture by then. Or breathing. Hey, shit happens. As you might imagine, that didn't go over well. But really, if this guy's still around three months from now then she's got serious self-esteem issues and I've got serious self-immolation (look it up, nerd) plans. She can do better. That's all I meant. But she didn't want to hear it. Like I'm the asshole. Chloe the Asshole 4/4/10 So you know how I stopped going to class so much? Like you stopped talking to me so much? Funny story: I had trouble coming up with an excuse so I just...didn't. I just didn't show up. And it was fine. Nobody said anything to me. Crazy, right? It's like I'm invincible all of a sudden. Maybe that's the perk of being the "dead dad girl". No one knows what to do with me, so they're actually relieved when I stay home. Wish I'd figured this out sooner. Think of all the wasted school time. PS Pris from Blade Runner popped into my head last time I rubbed one. I mean, at first I was thinking about Deckard and that smolder of his, but then Pris just totally stole the show. Probably nothing there. Think I just want her bangs. Chloe the Electric Sheep 5/7/10 Max. the Loser, Yeah, that's right. I called you a loser. Wanna know why? Because you weren't at Firewalk last night. Even Frank was there. He's my dealer. Or, Mom, if you're reading this: he's my dealer and you shouldn't be reading this. Successfully backtalked the bouncer= Successfully backtalked the bouncer It was maybe the greatest night of my life. I hiked to this old mill using the train tracks, then verbally abused this dumb bouncer until he let me inside. |-|Found another way in= Found another way in It was maybe the greatest night of my life. I hiked there on the train tracks, then used my ninja skills to get inside this crazy old mill. Firewalk was the shit. Who knew ragers like that went down in little old Arcadia Bay? Fuck Seattle. Chloe tried to attack the skeevy guys= Chloe tried to attack the skeevy guys Plus I have a sweet ass black eye for a souvenir. |-|Chloe ran away from the skeevy guys= Chloe ran away from the skeevy guys Plus I almost got my ass kicked. (NBD but there were these two asshole skeevy guys whose manhood I wrecked.) Oh yeah, and I got rescued by the most popular girl at school. How was YOUR night, loser? Firewalk + Chloe > Max 5/7/10 MAX: You know how things with mom seemed like they couldn't get any worse. Hah! The sad truth is, I suddenly have to choose between being nice or behing honest with her, because I can't be both. Chloe was understanding with Joyce= Chloe was understanding with Joyce But how can I keep being nice and pretending like she didn't make a horrible choice with Mustache? |-|Chloe said what she felt= Chloe said what she felt But how can I be honest with her about Mustache without her lashing out at me for it? And why am I the only one concerned about this hostile take over of our house? Today it's a toolbox and pot roast, tomorrow it's--'' ''I should stop there, for sanity's sake. Chloe put money in Joyce's purse= Chloe put money in Joyce's purse It seems like I always have to be sneaky now, even when I'm trying to help, like slipping money into her purse this morning. |-|Chloe didn't put money in Joyce's purse= Chloe didn't put money in Joyce's purse And yeah, I know mom is stressed about money issues, but that still doesn't justify her horrible taste in men. Also, mom knows I've been skipping. Which sucks but in a way makes me feel better about it. Does that make me a bad person? That I don't feel bad about fucking off, just relieved that I don't have to waste the energy to lie about it anymore? ...on second thought, don't answer that. Chloe, the No Good, Very Bad Person. 5/7/10 MAX So The Mustache drove me to school today. Yup, that's what my life's become. Even worse, he thought the ride was like a "tell me how things are gonna be from now on" opportunity. Chloe stayed silent= Chloe stayed silent You'd be proud of me. I kept my mouth shut like a good little girl. Or a good little serial killer. There's more than one way to skin a David. |-|Chloe successfully backtalked David= Chloe successfully backtalked David I shut that shit down real quick, but I have a feeling he's gonna run crying to mom about it because that's the kind of little man baby he is. |-|Chloe unsuccessfully backtalked David= Chloe unsuccessfully backtalked David I tried to shut him up but he powered through with his stupid lecture about life and war and...I don't know...soup? I wasn't really paying attention. Had a dream about Dad again. The one where I was there when it happened. It seems to get harder and harder after each of these to remember what's real and what's not. All I can remember after I wake up is how much I miss him. I hope that never goes away. The Chloe Who Wasn't There (Or Was I?) Chloe's First Dream Dear Chloe, I have the best news -- I'm coming back to Arcadia Bay! My dad got a job at the Beacon, and we're moving back in like, a day. How crazy is that?! I've missed you so much, Chloe. I found out the other day that all the letters I've been sending you have been lost in the mail. That's just so, so shitty. I'd never not write you. I'd never forget you. You're my best friend, and I've missed you so much. Promise me the first thing we do when I get back is hit up the Two Whales for some of your mom's waffles. Then we're going to binge watch tv in bed and draw new comics about super hero alter egos of ourselves. Then I'm going to take glamour shots of your beautiful face so all the world can know how incredible you really are. Can't wait! Max 5/7/10 MAX I know what you're thinking. You're thinking "when is she finally going to talk about Rachel Amber?" Fine, you nosey bitch. Here it is: Rachel Amber is the most popular girl at school, and she's super into hanging out with me all of a sudden. Like this morning, when she pulled me into the drama lab and asked for my expert opinion about true love in front of the whole class. Chloe said she believes in true love= Chloe said she believes in true love I told her true love is the best way to get parents to buy tickets. Mr. Keaton, the drama teacher, seemed to agree. |-|Chloe said love is stupid= Chloe said love is stupid I told her true love is bullshit, of course. Mr. Keaton, the drama teacher, actually seemed to agree with me. Then Rachel brought me into her dressing room. Gotta say, that was the quickest I've gone from meeting someone to helping them get dressed. But that's Rachel. She doesn't give a fuck. She just lets it all hang out. Then Rachel hatched this crazy plan for us to skip school together that involves jumping onto a train. You know, like kids ditched school in the '60s. The 1860s. Stay tuned, Max. I have a feeling there will be a lot more to tell you soon. Chloe, Love Doctor 5/7/10 MAX, Did we ever play "two truths and a lie"? You would've been terrible at it. We would've called it "two truths and oh god can I take it back sorry for lying please the guilt hurts!" Two truths and a lie should be a class in school. Feel like I learned a lot. For example, Rachel is ambidextrous. She's a Leo. And she's from California. I also learned that I still have lots more to learn about lying. Rachel read me like an open book. Truths= Truths - Option2= She could tell country music really does make me puke. - Option3= She totally knew our pirate history was real. }} |-|Lies= Lies - Cat allergy= Cat allergy She called bullshit on my made-up cat allergy. - Lead guitarist= Lead guitarist She knew I wasn't in an all-female cover band. }} Basically, she's a human lie detector. Have I mentioned that we were on a train? It was pretty cool, sitting there and watching the world fly by. Then we jumped off it and wound up in some crazy-ass park north of town. NBD. Captain Chloe Bluebeard, Scourge of Arcadia Bay 5/7/10 MAX With all this Shakespeare shit going on, I thought I'd write you a sonnet. Then I realized that rhyming is hard, and nothing really rhymes with Rachel. Which seems fitting, given that I've never actually met anyone like Rachel before. With Rachel, everything is a game of some kind. I had to use my breaking and entering skills to get this viewfinder working just so we could spy on peeps at the park. Speedwalker= Speedwalker Rachel was hilarious making up dialogue for them, and I actually held my own mocking some tight-shorts wearing speedwalker. |-|Option2= With Rachel, everything is a game of some kind. I had to use my breaking and entering skills to get this viewfinder working just so we could spy on peeps at the park. Rachel was hilarious making up dialogue for them, and I actually held my own riffing on some dad and his son at the grill. |-|Option3= With Rachel, everything is a game of some kind. I had to use my breaking and entering skills to get this viewfinder working just so we could spy on peeps at the park. Rachel was hilarious making up dialogue for them, and I actually held my own mocking some business woman on her laptop. After we watched some old couple suck face, Rachel decided it was high time we unsobered ourselves. So we hatched a plan to steal wine from these yuppie picnickers. And since it's Rachel, the plan involved elaborate acting and more improv on my part. Successful backtalk= Successful backtalk I killed it, once again. I'd still never be caught dead on stage, but this type of acting I can get behind. |-|Unsuccessful backtalk= Unsuccessful backtalk My acting fell short this time. Thankfully, I can still snatch and run with the best of them. Our hard-earned wine in tow, we journeyed forth in search of more fun and games. Chloe, The Unsober 5/7/10 Max, Uhhh... I don't even know. I don't. First off, was your money on "Chloe blows this and goes back to having no friends again?" I hope so. How did I fuck it up? One moment I'm having the day of my life. Chloe told Rachel they were just friends= The next moment she's acting all weird and withdrawn, and my awkward attempts to fix it only made things worse, because of course they did. |-|Chloe told Rachel they were something more= TBA But wait, that's not all, because as soon as Rachel leaves I find a car. My dead dad's fucking car. The twisted, shattered, ugly reminder of what used to be my life. So I smashed it up, obviously. And then I passed out and had a dream where my dad told me to find Rachel back at the park and Rachel set herself on fire. But enough about me, how was your day? Chloe, the Twisted, Shattered and Ugly Episode Two - "Brave New World" 5/8/10 Max, When did you decide you were done with me? I mean, how did you know it was time. To move on. I ask because Rachel and I have decided we're done with this shit town. We've had it. It's bye bye Bay. But instead of just ghosting it, like someone I know, we're gonna leave a trail of destruction in our wake. Expelled= For Rachel, that means burning a fucking forest down. I know, crazy. But guess what, I'm pretty crazy, too. In not unrelated news, I finally got my ass kicked out of Blackwell. |-|Suspended= For Rachel, that means burning a fucking forest down. I know, crazy. But guess what, I'm pretty crazy, too. In not unrelated news, I finally got my ass suspended from Blackwell. And Rachel got booted from her play, which strangely sucks even worse. But at least I managed to keep Rachel from getting booted from her play. I should probably be more upset about being a high school dropout... but I'm not. It's just another chapter of fuckery in the story of my life. So yeah, burning bridges literally and academically. THAT'S how you make an exit, woman. Chloe, the Exit Wounder 5/8/10 Max, You ever hated someone's guts, but then later felt bad because you found out they're actually cooler than you thought? Yeah, me neither. David got it inside his douchebag skull that he needs to start "cracking down" on me, which meant demanding I empty my pockets for him in the Blackwell parking lot. Option1= I went along with it. But just so I could wave my bag of herb in his stupid, mustached face. |-|Option2= I went along with it. But just to make him look like an idiot in front of mom since I wasn't holding. I refused, because fuck fascists. And if that's what mom needs to trust me, then that's her problem. I guess it backfired, because now David is moving into my old house. I say old house, because if he's there, I sure as shit am not. Oh, I also bumped into Eliot. He's super into me still. Everyone wants a piece of Price. Luckily I've still got the junkyard, my home away from home. Chloe, Bane of Facists. 5/8/10 Max, Ever been to therapy? It's actually kind of awesome. And I don't mean writing down your feelings and hugging and crying and shit. I'm talking about popping open the hood and getting your hands dirty. Speaking of, I found this gnarly truck that I started fixing up. Who knows if I'll ever get it running, but for now I'm glad just to have a problem I might actually be able to solve. And maybe an escape vehicle? Stay tuned. Fixing trucks and fixing brains. Who needs school anyway? Chloe, The Less Broken Fixer Option1= Rachel's awesome at it, because of course she is. We talked about my mom, David, the fire, my expulsion. Rachel didn't want to talk as much, but I got her to open up. I'm glad I did. By the end, everything... I don't know. Seemed a little less broken, I guess. |-|Option2= Rachel's awesome at it, because of course she is. We talked about my mom, David, the fire. Rachel didn't want to talk as much, but I got her to open up. I'm glad I did. By the end, everything... I don't know. Seemed a little less broken, I guess. |-|Option3= Rachel's awesome at it, because of course she is. We talked about the fire, my expulsion. Rachel didn't want to talk as much, but I got her to open up. I'm glad I did. By the end, everything... I don't know. Seemed a little less broken, I guess. |-|Option4= Rachel's awesome at it, because of course she is. We talked about my mom, David, my expulsion. Rachel didn't want to talk as much, but I got her to open up. I'm glad I did. By the end, everything... I don't know. Seemed a little less broken, I guess. |-|Option5= Rachel's awesome at it, because of course she is. We talked about Blackwell and how I won't miss it. Rachel didn't want to talk as much, but I got her to open up. I'm glad I did. By the end, everything... I don't know. Seemed a little less broken, I guess. |-|Option6= Rachel's awesome at it, because of course she is. We talked about the fire and giving too many fucks. Rachel didn't want to talk as much, but I got her to open up. I'm glad I did. By the end, everything... I don't know. Seemed a little less broken, I guess. |-|Option7= Rachel's awesome at it, because of course she is. We talked about David moving in and how shitty that is. Rachel didn't want to talk as much, but I got her to open up. I'm glad I did. By the end, everything... I don't know. Seemed a little less broken, I guess. 5/8/10 Max, How do you know when it's time to take a relationship to the next level? I'm talking about my drug dealer Frank, of course. He wants me to do a job for him, picking up money from Drew North. You know Drew, Blackwell's premiere jockstrap, and now, apparently, Oxy dealer? Dude's in pretty deep, it seems. But it should be an easy job, and besides, I could use the money for mine and Rachel's escape fund. Which, speaking of Rachel, guess whose skeezball dad's side piece I saw coming out of Frank's RV? Chloe successfully backtalked Frank= I pressed Frank for info and learned that her name is Sera and she's only been around for a couple weeks. Oh, and she loves the droogz. Weird. |-|Chloe unsuccessfully backtalked Frank= I pressed Frank for info but I didn't get anywhere. I guess Frank can be pretty secretive when he wants to be. Still, it's shady as fuck, no? Alright, off to make my triumphant return to Blackwell. At least I'm getting paid to go there this time. Chloe, The Criminally Awesome 5/8/10 Max, FUUUUUCK. Remember that "easy" job for Frank I told you about? Yeah, not quite. Chloe successfully backtalked Skip= First I jacked Samuel's keys then used my Jedi powers to get past Skip into the dorms. By which I mean, talking about my lady bits til he freaked out and let me in. |-|Chloe unsuccessfully backtalked Skip= First I jacked Samuel's keys to the dorm but struggled to get past Skip. I actually bummed him out so bad he snapped at Wells. Felt shitty about it, but I had to get inside. Went into Eliot's room= Took a brief detour into Eliot's room and read his poetry. Dude's got... feelings. For me, I think. I'm flattered, I guess? Took a tour of Drew's room. Crazy to learn that Mikey's been living there. Guess shit's worse than he lets on. Anyway, I found the cash, but then Drew and Mikey showed up, followed by Frank's psychopath boss, Damon. Have you ever met someone that you just knew never to fuck with? I hadn't, until today. Damon started beating the shit out of Drew for the money he owed. Drew wanted me to stay with Mikey, but I couldn't take the sound of Damon hurting him. I opened the door and gave the money to the asshole just so he'd leave Drew alone. Unfortunately, Mikey tried to be a hero and got hurt. Chloe Stayed With Mikey And Returned The Money To Drew= I stayed with Mikey like Drew wanted. It was HORRIFYING. I think Damon actually broke Drew's knee. After, I gave Drew the money instead of holding it for Frank or giving it to Damon. Felt like the right thing to do. |-|Chloe Stayed With Mikey And Did Not Return The Money To Drew= I stayed with Mikey like Drew wanted. It was HORRIFYING. I think Damon actually broke Drew's knee. And then after, I... I kept his money. I'm not sure why I did it. I need the money to get out of town, but... it felt not great. It was all so, so, SO fucked. And the most fucked part? That I had anything to do with it. Chloe Gave The Money To Damon= Chloe, The Peacemaker |-|Chloe Stayed With Mikey And Returned The Money To Drew= Chloe, The Regifter |-|Chloe Stayed With Mikey And Did Not Return The Money To Drew= Chloe, Thief and All Around Bad Person 5/8/10 Max, Just when I thought this day couldn't get any more dramatic... wait, let's back up. Option1= Did you really think Rachel would miss the play? Clearly you don't know Rachel Amber. She put some sleepy pills in Victoria's tea and reclaimed her role. Hey, all's fair in love and high school drama. |-|Option2= Did you really think I would let Rachel miss the play? No chance. I mindfucked Victoria into realizing she wanted nothing to do with the stage. It was truly some of my finest work. Guess who tried to drug Rachel and jack her role? Don't worry, Rachel and I turned the tables on Victoria and gave her a taste of her own medicine. Literally. Sadly, the drama doesn't end there for me. Stupid Juliet got caught in the stupid fire and now I... Now I... Let's just say there's exactly one person in the world who could make me dress up in a funny costume and act out Shakespeare in front of an audience of all my least favorite people. And she happened to be next to me at exactly the wrong moment. Chloe, The FML 5/8/10 Max, So, I survived. Just in case you were worried about me (you totally weren't). But it wasn't easy. I had to remember what to say and where to go and not to flip off everyone in the audience. Chloe Did Perfect= Not gonna lie, I totally killed it. Once I got past the stupid makeup and the blinding lights and just let myself get lost in it all. |-|Chloe Made A Few Mistakes= Not gonna lie, it wasn't completely awful. Once I got past the stupid makeup and the blinding lights and just let myself get lost in it all. |-|Chloe Did Not Get Anything Right= Not gonna lie, I was terrible. I couldn't remember my lines, or where to stand, or anything. Yet, somehow, none of that mattered in the end. I guess acting is really about forgetting the rest of the world exists and being completely in the moment. When I'm with Rachel, somehow that becomes easy. We ended up creating a new story together on stage. A much better story, because this one ends with the two of us escaping the island and sailing off into the sunset together. Take that, Shakespeare. Will real life turn out so awesome? Time will tell. Chloe, The Bardest Bitch In Town 5/8/10 Max, Time has told. And no, it turns out that real life is not like the stage. It is SO much better. Chloe Did Not Choose= We're leaving. Tonight. Boom, peace out Arcadia Bay. |-|Chloe Chose Los Angeles= We're leaving. Tonight. Boom, peace out Arcadia Bay. We're headed to Los Angeles, home of movie stars, dank weed, and... who cares, all that matters is it's not here. |-|Chloe Chose New York= We're leaving. Tonight. Boom, peace out Arcadia Bay. We're headed to New York, home of greasy pizza, hipster bloggers, and... who cares, all that matters is it's not here. |-|Chloe Chose The Open Road= We're leaving. Tonight. Boom, peace out Arcadia Bay. We're hitting the open road. Destination unknown. But who cares, as long as it's far from here. I didn't believe Rachel at first. It's not that I don't trust her, but she tends to get swept away in the moment. Chloe Made Out With Rachel= Let's just say... she erased all doubts. What, you need me to draw you a map? We made out. As awesome as you may imagine making out with Rachel Amber sounds, believe me, it was a bajillion times awesomer. |-|Chloe Kissed Rachel= Let's just say... she erased all doubts. What, you need me to draw you a map? We kissed. As awesome as you may imagine kissing Rachel Amber sounds, believe me, it was a bajillion times awesomer. |-|Chloe Asked Rachel To Get A Tattoo= Let's just say... we created a lasting bond. Well, nearly. I drew a tat on her hand in marker which she promised to get done for real. Then I'll know our decision was permanent. Maybe I'll get one, too. |-|Chloe Asked For Rachel's Bracelet= Let's just say... we're tied together now. She gave me her bracelet. It's her most prized possession in the world, and she tied it around my wrist to show that we're united for whatever happens. After a quick stop by Rachel's house we're headed off. Next time you hear from me I'll be an ex-Arcadian. Just like you. Chloe, The So Much Better Episode Three - "Hell Is Empty" N/A Trivia * In the entry for the 5/7/10, an extract of a transportation schedule for Arcadia Bay can be seen (for the month of May). If the symbols are anything to go by, Arcadia Bay has two means of public transportation: train and bus. The train schedule indicates several stops on the line: Overlook, Mill, Blackwell Academy, Lighthouse, Two Whales Diner, Hospital, Aaai (??), Museum(?), Port(or Portland?), Tilamook (it's missing an l to be the real city), the rest being illegible. It seems very unlikely that trains could reach places like the lighthouse or Blackwell Academy. Category:Gameplay Category:Gameplay (Before the Storm) Category:Before the Storm Category:Chloe's Journal pt-br:Cartas da Chloe ru:Письма Хлои